A Very Welcomed Christmas
by Samila1223
Summary: "When a break up ruined their treasure, would it be possible to be minded again?" Okay, I suck at description but this is my Christmas treat :D KaiShin ShinKai HakuAoko KazuHeiji


**A Very Welcomed Christmas**

Kaito knew his life would come to an end once he entered the large hall to find a smiling Aoko, dressed in all white as she giggled happily infront of the mirror. He couldn't ignore how his bestfriend llooks unbelievablely cute in the simple gown she has on, nor how her brown messy hair was showering over her forehead softly.

He just wish her all happiness, because deep inside he knew she deserves it.

"Kaito! I can't believe it's really happening." She squealed, clapping her hands before her chest softly.

Kaito shot her a soft smile, before replying in a teasing tone. "Ahoko, you know you should take it softly, as a first time, you know?" He winked.

Aoko shook her head in amusement at her dumb friend's weird sense of humor as she went back to adding the last touches on her makeup, the door was thrown open, revealing a teary eyes Nakamori-Keibu, dressed in a brown neat suit. As he entered the room, Kaito smiled softly at him, as he nodded at Aoko, after understanding the silent request to leave the room.

It does brun a never-ending hole in his already broken heart when he noticed the only most obvious thought that has crossed his mind numerous of time, He knew deep inside that he would have been the one getting married tonight if it wasn't for the dumb mistake he made, nor for the dimb quarrel they had.

His heart broke for the second time when his nostrils were hit by an expensive strong kind of cologne that he found it quite famillar, He knew she would invite him, they would need to talk, He just never wanted to think about how soon it would be nor how the hell on the earth would it happen.

But again, Once the fate brought them together, he broke them upart, then here it's playing another joke.

"Long time no see." The silent was suddenly cut, by a deep calm voice. "Kuroba-kun."

The effect of the nickname has a very unfamillar effect on the messy haired brown boy, he knew that whatever he has been feeling, he shouldn't say it aloud, shouldn't mention it, just pretend to be dead - cold inside, because every part of his heart was screaming to let go, every single tip of his skin was yelling to hold the other shorter lad closer to his chest, but again, he knew he should let him go.

Not wanting to make it seem any more awkward, Kaito looked back over his shoulder at the neatly haired lad, who just greeted him. "Same for me." He responded, cutting off the other's name, he couldn't get himself to blurt the other's name, nor even his surname.

Shinichi shook his head slowly as he walked closer, standing only a few steps away from the other. "Didn't expect to see me here, did you?" He asked.

"I knew Aoko would invite you. You're the Tokyo Police saver, after all." Kaito replied, pretending to be casually smirking, but deep inside he knew he was endlessly burning.

"See you around, Kuroba-kun." Shinichi re-bite as he passed, the other lad, before making his way toward the reception.

Kaito smiled sadly, as parts of their broken relationship started making their way to his brain, as he followed the other's trace, trying to get himself less stressed about _the thing_ he thought he would never be tired of, but again, people change and he made a decision, even if it was against what he truly wants, what he really adored, he shouldn't let himself broken again.

"Kaito! Come, don't be a lazzy slop." Kaito was taken back by a cheerfull female voice calling him, he turned to the famillar voice, as he gasped in surprise -shock once he saw Yukiko standing happily, in a red tightly wrapped dress with a couple of white ribbons, around her chest.

"I'm coming." He replied, trying all his effort to fact a smile, as he followed her lead.

Yukiko didn't question his mood, she didn't want to get herself involved in her son's personal space, however she knew how miserable he's been without the other messy brown haired boy, how different he became, how many smiles he faked, but yet, she couldn't go all yelling at the young man, She knew better than that, at least to not break his couldn't admit that she had witnessed their earlier encounter, she couldn't express how much Ran and her had been planning to fix them up, but again she knew that giving them space would be the best cure for such a deep wound.

Once, they entered the room, she saw her son, standing along with a certain strawberry haired girl, who was more likely into him, than just being a friend, she can sense the tension as the other followed his gaze, examining the young detective.

"She's like building castles in the thin air, nor gaining but yet losing." Yukiko commented, shrugging as she titled her head to the couple's side.

"You never knew what fate would bring." Kaito responded, "However, I'm not interested with whatever realtionship he leads." And he knew he was lying.

"The thing you had was more percious, Kaito." Yukiko stated.

"Exactly, _was_ but _never will be_." He replied, shrugging casually as he headed toward one of the tables, picking a red colored drink.

Ran came along once she spotted Shinichi's mother across the crowd, she didn't bother hanging with her own best friend since he was rather busy with some strawberry haired who wasn't even his type, since well, he isn't straight, and yet, she didn't want to embrass the young woman. She made her way toward Yukiko, as she spotted Kaito next to her, giving the woman a knowing glare.

 _..._

 _Ran walked inside the Kudou silent masion holding two wedding invitation, as she made her way toward Shinichi's room, only to find him wrapped up with a blanket on one of his large arm carrying a book as he was absorbed like always in one of its pages, Ran rolled her eyes as she entered the room, waving them before him._

 _"Shinichi, it's Aoko's wedding day." She exclaimed, trying to sound a bit cheerful._

 _"What about it? I might be quite busy, wedding doesn't entrain me." He replied, looking up from the book he was holding, shrugging._

 _"Kuroba-kun is going." She said in a stern yet soft tone._

 _Shinichi shook his head unsurprised. "Ofcourse, it's his childhood friend after all." He replied._

 _"True, also a good chance to fix yourselves up." She stated, putting the tickets on the coffee table infront of him._

 _Shinichi looked up from his book, as he stared at her fr few seconds, eyes softening, then he shook his head. " He wouldn't even talk to me." He whispered._

 _"He loves you, Shinichi. And it isn't easy to get over your relationship. " she responded._

 _"I'll see."_

 _..._

Almost an hour passed, as the room became slightly dim,as most of the couples went along, holding hands as they were gathered in the round-shaped dance floor, with the bride and the groom standing in the middle of them, carelessly dancing through the soft tunes of the loud heard music.

Kaito glanced at his former companion from where he was sitting, to notice that the other was already laughing and gossiping with a certain strawberry haired girl, he shook his head rapidly, trying to prevent his tears, as he glanced at them again, long this time, because for the first time, Shinichi seemed happy? Maybe he wasn't good enough for him, after all a thief and a detective were never a good matching.

"She's been all over him since you left each other." Ran said, catching the messy-brown haired attention.

"Well, he seems happy." Kaito replied, not taking his eyes from them.

"Not anymore." Ran informed, as she sat across him, on the same table, while still sipping her drink.

He could feel a shallow burn his heart. He could swear that if his heart could move, it would have left his body long time before, He still couldn't get over the detective, it's not like it has been an easy task, but yet, it was a forced one, for him, he was just fighting the urge to cross the round shapped volcano, to reach his companion then throw him in his arms, never letting him go.

"It isn't my business." He replied, calmly.

Ran shook her head for the last time as she spotted a certain man across the crowd, she excused herself, but Kaito didn't reallt care about her right now, what he really cared about was how to know the thing between both Shiho and Shinichi without catching any attention.

The party caried on, loud music and cheers was covring the enviroment as the groom kissed his bride, then they exchanged their rings. Kaito caressed the metalic object in his pocket.

 _..._

 _Shinichi shook his head, mockingly. Once he stared at his boyfriend in disbelief._

 _"So, you're trying to convince me that you bought this gem but not stole it?" Shinichi repeated, as in making sure of what the other was saying._

 _"Well, you have been to all my heists so far, so I bet you would recognise it if seen before." He stated, holding it on the air, waving slowly._

 _"No, I bought it, don't worry." He informed, "What do you think of it?"_

 _Shinichi titled his head to examine the azzure glowing gem, it glowed bright red in the beaming moon, and it brought a sudden memory to shinichi causing him to gasp, "It might be the Panadora, don't you think so?" He asked._

 _"Even, if it is, I'm not going to destroy it." Kaito replied, shrugging." It is too pretty to be wasted, just like you."_

 _Shinichi blushed as he shook his head, pretending to be angry, "Flattering would get you nowhere, Kuroba kaito." He mocked in a playful manner._

 _"You think so?" He responded, in a seductive husky voice as he tossed the said gem on their night stand before pushing the detective on the bed with him._

 _..._

The rest of the night was unpredictable since they didn't really think that the famous detective of the east would be able to stay in a place for more than an hour without dealing with any kind of troubles, especially with the presence of Kuroba with them.

Kuroba stood up as he was going to the bathroom he was interputed with a high pitched screaming voice.

Maybe, Lady Luck isn't always standing on his side? And as he knew the other lad would be facing the windy halls by now to search for the voice he shook his head, after washing it, as he headed to where the hall was.

"Nobody got hurt." Shinichi's voice filled the universe next to him, as Kaito stood in the hallway, watching all the place from his own point of view.

"I can't find Kaito." Aoko responded as she lifted her white dress to her anckles with Hakuba's arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"What?" Shinichi's attention was focused on the said girl, as he gasped, trying to hide the worrying expression on his face. "Wasn't he with Ran?"

"He was, but I left to greet some guest." She replied, as she took a long step to where Shinichi was standing.

"We need to find him. He might be the one who's being hunted." He replied as he headed to where the second door was.

Once, the group splitted up as the two girls went to search the hallways while shinichi headed to one of the rooms in thay floor, Kaito found it's his opportunity, to achieve his , there was an empty feeling in his heart as he knew how concerned and worried the other was, and he didn't want to survive , fighting the urge to go down with his plan as he swept away, in the shadows. Heading as he was putting his white suit on.

Once, the others were gathered back at their same spot, as Aoko was grumbling slightly at how her wedding would soon be ruined, especially it would be the day an incedent might have happened somehow with her bestfriend, but again, time taught her quite percious lessons, most of them was that trusting him into being safe would be one of her first puriorty.

The dim lite room, was swiftly lighting up, at a certain alittle high stage, revealing a white creature, waving at them. "Ladies and gentlemen, Today, we have an important occasion, which would be wasted if the presence of the moonlight magician was cancelled." He said, in a slighlty cheerful tone.

"Kaitou Kid! What the fuck are you doing on my daughter's day, on that damn stage?!" Nakamouri yelled, as he titled his head harshly toward the said lad side.

"Cursing on your daughter's wedding,  
Isn't a quite respectful manner, don't you think so?" Kaito teased, as he blew up his cherrfy colored bomb playfully.

He re-appeared next to the bride, as he threw a dozen of blue-colored roses at her side, causing the groom to grin next to her, as he watched his woman smiling softly once the roses were pressed on her veil, she gasped when she felt a note being thrown at her, catching it, as she unfolded it.

 _'Lookin' good in your dress, Aoko-san, -Kid Doodle- '_

She smiled at the note between her hand, as the crowd around her cheered happily, along with the smiling Nakamori-Keibu.

"Maybe, I can let you go this time, Kid!" Nakamori yelled at the empyy universe infront of him, "But, next time, I'll show no mercy."

Hakuba chuckled behind him, as he wrapped a secure arm around his bride's waist. "Good thing that Kid didn't forget about the old times." Hakuba remarked.

"Maybe, he isn't that bad afterall." Aoko replied, as she trailed the rose between her fingers.

"Don't let him brain wash you, a thief is always a thief." Nakamori exclaimed, but deep inside he was content for his appearance, since they haven't seen him in about six months? Since both Kaito and Shinichi broke up. Because it was a good thing to have the same feeling.

"Like the old times." Shinichi muttered, slowly behind him, filling in the blanks he left in his thoughts.

The _heist_ was quite unpredictable, quite shockingly, quite short but it was more than enough to fill the gape he left when he disappeared un-porpusely before.

Once, the lights came back, everybody gasped in an _'awe_ ' at the neatly organised presents before them, with everybody's name on it, it suddenly brought back the spirit of Christmas, as Hakuba pulled Aoko toward the mistle toy, stealing a rather passionate kiss, as their audiance clapped happily, whistled cheering for the impending new weds.

Rather than most of the guests rushed into digging through the gifts searching for their ones, they were quite amused how the moonlight thief spent effort on buying them, even scribbing each ones' names neatly, however, Shinichi watched the crowd with a simple smile on his face, he was quite sure that he wouldn't find a present under his name in the buddle before him, so he didn't bother wasting effort on asking about them.

"Hey, you forgot to take your present, so I brought it here." A deep voice, called behind him, catching him off guard.

Shinichi had to blink rapidly to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "K-Kuroba? You actually bought me a present?" He asked, shock was obvlius in his tone.

"It's Christmas, Shinichi." Kaito replied, shrugging casually, as he handed the other shorter lad the present. "Open it!" He pressed.

Shinichi stared at it for a few seconds, before thinking that it might be a sick joke of kaito to embrass him, as he shook his head, pushing the thought aside, to open the present. He un-wrapped it neatly, as he removed the ribbons away, then examined the brown box between his hands, before opening it up, He gasped slightly at his Boy- eh, friend? Choice in gifts.

"A photo album?" Shinichi questioned, with a neatly raised eyebrow, that he usually use it among criminals.

"Check it out." Kaito exclaimed, "I know it isn't that much but I thought it is-"

"Sweet."

"Huh?"

Shinichi smiled as he flipped through the pages in the book between his grip, on the top there was a neat script saying. _'Kaito and Shinichi's memories.'_ Then it was filled with all their pictures, in rondom occasions, ones they were at the kudo masion, others in the crime scenes and the rest were about their rondom vocations.

"So, does that mean that you still?" Shinichi asked, wrapping his arms around the book between his arms, vouce cracking at the end.

 _The question was quite clear, yet, only an expert with their only language would mak it out, it was a simple words to us but yet a whole story for them._

"I do." Kaito replied, briefly as he leaned closer, kissing the other lad, deeply, not passionatly, but yet, enough to put off his hunger. "I do love you, Kudo Shinichi."

Clapping was clear in the background, causing the two lover to back away, as their cheeks were bout to be turned to a complete red world.

"So, You finally managed into stealing the attention from us?" Aoko commented, teasingly.

Kaito turned at her, rolling his eyes, "Nobody could steal it from you, princess." He stated, winking slowly, "Now enjoy your time."

And again, she laughed happily, They always knew that loving somebody is unbearable, always thought once you broke up with them, they are forgotten but again, Fate can perform such a dirty yet lovely tricks on you, for the sake of you being happy, ever after.

End Of the One-Chot

 _Okayyyy... it came out pretty sappy and shit? But I needed to write something for the Christmas and so I decided on this._

 _Also, I didn't give up on my multi-chapters fanfics, I'm updating it again within this week._

 _I still hate my way of writing my style sucks ;-; leave a review?_

 _Also, do you guys have a twitter? We can communicate there (: Mine is Jelessa1 :D_

 _Love you guys, Have a merry Christmas!_

 _Jalessa Brown_


End file.
